


Keeping Boredom At Bay

by afteriwake



Series: Universes Collide [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Fight For Your Honor, Hugs, Injured Molly, Kissing, Mentioned Zane Donovan, Molly Hooper Needs a Hug, Not Bored, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Science Experiments, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek), Time Travel, relationship discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock assures Molly that even with the change in location and time, he will never be bored as long as she's there.





	Keeping Boredom At Bay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts), [Saffysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffysmom/gifts).



> And here is the RPG version of Sherlolly I write with **sideofrawr**! This fic was inspired by a prompt by **Saffysmom** who asked for a sentence starter prompt ( _#64,_ “ _Hold me back!_ ”).

“Donovan, go away!”

Sherlock looked up from the area the two of them had set up for communal science experiments in their quarters to see Molly storm into his quarters. “Donovan isn’t here,” he said before turning back and putting some of the strange coloured liquid on a slide. Supposedly it was nonlethal, according to Donovan, but he had been curious as to see whether there were some exotic microorganisms at the root of it or alien chemicals. He had his own work to do that was actually assigned but this was more interesting.

“Good,” she grumbled, beginning to pace. He kept an eye on the injuries he knew she was still recovering from, just in case she pushed herself too far. “I am fully capable of conducting my duties on board this ship, even with my injuries.”

“Broken wrist was the least of them,” Sherlock noted. He didn’t like thinking about the injuries. He’d been half-tempted to join in on the mission to the Klingon ship, but when he was told he couldn’t take his gun because they didn’t want an “incident” he scoffed. It was Nurse Chapel who convinced him staying with Molly was best.

She glared at him. “Yes, I am aware of that,” she said through gritted teeth.

He knew from that tone of voice it wouldn’t be long until Molly’s hostile tendencies would become physical. They didn’t come up often, but he could read her better than anyone on the Enterprise, even though she had been on board for some time before his arrival. He abandoned the experiment. “I’ll challenge him to a duel. Fencing. Then when I win he can relent and let you back to your duties.”

Molly stared at him for a moment. “No, Sherlock.”

“I insist. Hold me back.” He moved towards her and stood close.

“Could I just hold you instead?” she asked.

“Or I could hold you,” he countered before wrapping his arms around her. He felt her sigh contentedly as she proceeded to hug him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I know you are bored. Boredom is a deadly disease on this ship. It could drive anyone to drink, or worse.”

“You aren’t bored?” she asked, lifting her head up.

“I find my own amusements. Not cases, but experiments. And there’s you.” He moved a hand away to brush her hair out of her face. “I will never be bored as long as you’re here.”

“Good,” she said. “I don’t think I want to go back to how it was before you arrived. I had missed you so very much.”

“Did you think of me often?” he asked.

“More often than I think you would think of me,” she said.

“Molly, I have thought of you constantly since the events at Sherrinford,” he said with a frown. “Even before I was brought here I was thinking of you. At home, we never got the chance to talk, and here, with you knowing all sides of the story and forgiving me so easily, it was easy for my thoughts to turn to...other matters involving you.”

She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his pulse point, and he shut his eyes. “Any thoughts you would like to share since I’m supposed to take time to get better? Because I would generally rather be occupied than bored.”

“I can keep you more than occupied,” he said.

“Oh, can you, Mr. Shag-A-Lot Sherlock?” she asked, looking up at him again with a wholly heated look in her eyes.

“We should warn Donovan he shouldn’t come back here tonight,” Sherlock murmured.

“To hell with your roommate,” Molly said with a smile before kissing him. It took mere seconds for him to clutch her close and begin taking off the damnable uniform she was wearing. As long as Molly was on board the Enterprise with him, he had no doubt that she would be all he ever needed to keep his sanity on this ship...and all he ever wanted, too.


End file.
